hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
God Fearing Child
The fates predict that Xena's unborn child will bring about the Twilight of the Gods - The massacre of the Olympians, sending wide-spread panic throughout Olympus. Zeus attempts to kill the child, before it can do any harm. Hercules lends a helping hand, by keeping Zeus and Ares busy, whilst Hera calls a truce with him and helps him out in finding the item that can kill a God. Meanwhile, Xena and Gabrielle try to obtain The Helmet of Invisibility from the Underworld, to help avoid the Gods, at risk that Xena's child will be born a still born if she gives birth there. But they get sidetracked, when they discover that Solan isn't in the Elysian Fields and is being tormented instead. Summary In the temple of the fates, the fates are spreading the fates of life, when Zeus and Hera learn that their time of ruling over humanity will soon come to an end when a child who is not begotten by man is born. Zeus is indignant by this, but the Fates are pretty adamant about this. While clearing up there campsite to set off, Xena tells Gabrielle to feel her stomach, where the baby is kicking. Gabrielle says she dreamed last night that she and Xena were both having the baby, like it came from both of them. Xena says she would gladly share the labor pains. Having heard about Xena's pregnancy, Hercules arrives to congratulate her. Moments after their reunion, they are ambushed by Proxidicae, soldiers in Zeus' secret guard, who reveal they are out to kill Xena and her unborn child. Xena, Hercules and Gabrielle temporarily ward off the attackers, but know that Zeus won't be so easily defeated. Xena tries to kill one of them with her chakram but it only makes them stronger as Hercules explains to Xena and Gabrielle. Xena decides she must go to Tartarus to get Hades' helmet of invisibility and Hercules leaves to find Zeus and find out why he is trying to harm Xena's unborn baby. Xena and Gabrielle go to a lake, which is the way to the underworld. Xena worries that she won't be able to protect her child just as she was unable to protect her son Solan. Gabrielle says they both have regrets about Solan. But they'll dedicate their lives to making this child happy and protected. Hercules angrily confronts Zeus and Hera and lets them know that he will do everything in his power to protect Xena and her unborn baby. Zeus then turns to his son Ares to keep Hercules out of the way so that he can kill Xena. Resentful that Hercules was always his father's favorite, Ares agrees to deal with his brother as long as he can get rid of him permanently. Just as Ares attacks Hercules, Hera appears and knocks Ares unconscious. Hercules is suspicious of his step-mother's aid until she further offers to lead him to a weapon that could destroy Zeus -- a dagger made from his grandfather Chronos' rib. Meanwhile, Xena and Gabrielle make there way through Tartarus. They wind their way past all these tormented souls who are reliving their past lives as their torment, Xena and Gabrielle are shocked to find Solan chained up as a prisoner in the underworld's cavern of eternal memory. He tells them he chose to be there so that he could watch the life he led with his mother -- as painful as that is -- rather than live in ignorant bliss in the Elysian Fields. Heartbroken, Xena frees Solan and the three set out to find the helmet. When they arrive in the throne room, Hades tells Xena he cannot allow her baby to bring about the end of the Olympian order and offers to spare Gabrielle and take Solan to the Elysian Fields if Xena surrenders. Not interested in any deal, Xena takes on the Proxidicae as Gabrielle puts on the helmet and disappears. Xena and Solan race off into the darkness. Hera tells Hercules she wants to help him find the ribs of Chronos. She says she wants to fight by Hercules' side. Their war is over. Hercules is skeptical. Hera tells a story about Chronos' rib cutting a hole in the sky to create the sun. Hera says once she forgave Zeus, she realized she is proud of the creation of humanity. Zeus wakes up Ares. When Zeus discovers Ares has failed him and that his own wife has turned against him, he sets out to kill Hercules and Xena himself. Hera leads Hercules to the cavern where Chronos is buried. Hercules tells her that although he can never forgive her for killing his family, he appreciates the danger she has put herself in to help him. Meanwhile, Xena and Solan, running from Hades, bump into Ares in Tartarus. Ares confronts Xena, and says he wants to protect Xena and her unborn child and confesses his love for her and offers to become mortal to spend his life with her. Xena doesn't buy any of it. Xena and Solan run off down the passage. Ares says "I love you Xena" to the air. Gabrielle catches up with Xena and Solan just as Xena starts to go into labor. As Hades and his guards arrive, Xena gives the helmet to Solan and instructs him to run to the gate of the Elysian Fields. In a furious battle, Xena and Gabrielle temporarily thwart Hades and the Proxidicae, after which Xena says goodbye to her son who has crossed through the gateway. Another painful contraction sends Xena and Gabrielle hurrying out of Tartarus Back in the cavern containing Chronos' remains, Hercules pulls a rib from the ground just as Zeus arrives and starts blazing fireballs at him. Hera offers to distract Zeus while Hercules rushes off to find Xena. Furious with her betrayal, Zeus kills his wife with the kiss of death. Xena and Gabrielle are again attacked by by Proxidicae. Hercules arrives in time to join in the fight, and throws Xena the rib of Chronos' bones which allows Xena to easily kill the Proxidicae. Gabrielle, Xena, and Hercules look for a safe place so Xena can give birth. Xena tells Gabrielle to leave so she won't get in the crossfire between her and Zeus if Hercules doesn't stop his father. Gabrielle says she isn't going anywhere. Zeus shows up and he throws lightning bolts at Hercules. In order to protect Xena, Hercules is forced into a ruthless battle with Zeus. Gabrielle tries to talk about when Ephiny had her baby, and Xena tells her to be quiet. The baby is being born and Zeus sees the child's birth and goes to throw a lightning bolt at it, Hercules grabs the dagger and kills his father with it. Xena gives birth to a beautiful baby girl who is destined to change the world. Zeus says Hercules will always be his son and he is proud of him. Zeus dies, turning to dust, while Hercules screams his fathers name. Dark clouds start to form around The Fates Hall as Ares looks at his hands and shrugs. The sun shines and a new day is about to begin following the death of Zeus and Hera. A while later, Xena holds the baby next to Gabrielle, while Hercules sits with them. Xena says she is sorry about Zeus, Hercules tells Xena he has always told people they can live without the gods and now the people can find out if hes right. Xena says Solan named the baby Eve when they were in Tartarus. Hercules gets up and Gabrielle follows him, allowing Xena to sit alone with her child. She tells Solan they will all be together, and she holds the baby and watches the sky. Disclaimer Zeus cashed in his chips during the production of this motion picture Background Information * Hercules named the stuffed hydra toy for Xena's baby "Iolaus" – a nod to his partner and best friend. * When talking about the Helmet of Invisibility, Xena references the events of "Mortal Beloved." * Continuity Error: Hercules states in this episode that Zeus killed Cronus. However, in "Reunions", Hera stated (to Hercules, no less) that Cronus was merely trapped in the abyss of Tartarus. * The "lesson" that "parents should never outlive their children" Hera mentions references her killing Hercules' family in "The Wrong Path." * Last appearance of Hercules, Zeus and Hera in the Xenaverse. * Ares mentions Zeus' "watchful eye over Hercules." Young Hercules (as well as episodes of HTLJ and YH) made it clear that Zeus had forbid the other gods from directly trying to kill Hercules and had provided him with special protection. * Stephen Lovatt replaces Erik Thomson as Hades. * Gabrielle reminds Xena of how she helped Ephiny deliver Xenan in "Is There a Doctor in the House?". Memorable Quotations "You may have sworn never to call me 'Father' again, but you will always be my son." "This didn't have to happen!" "Every son must eventually take his father's place, like I did mine. Hercules, you have never disappointed me… especially today." :–'Zeus' and Hercules "You have no idea how glad I am to see you again." "And you don't know how little I give a damn." :–'Ares' and Hercules "This is not about you and me – it's about survival!" :–'Zeus' to Hercules "Do you really believe that humanity can survive without gods?" "Yes, I do." "You have the blood of a god, Hercules. This could mean your death as well." "I also have the blood of a mortal. I'll take my chances." "Reconsider. You've always held a special place in my heart, Hercules, but it's a place that can as easily be filled by your loving memory." (a beat) "I don't think I'll be calling you 'Father' anymore." :–'Zeus' and Hercules (to Gabrielle) "We do seem to find our share of trouble." "Yeah, like the big trouble you found when you forgot to tell an old friend of yours you were about to have a baby." "Hey, old friend, did you hear that I'm about to have a baby?" :–'Xena' and Hercules "Six behind you." "Six behind you. Care to dance?" :–'Hercules' and Xena "Oh. Oh, you are a real piece of work. You know that? You want me to keep Hercules busy so you don't have to kill him. Meantime, you intend to murder a woman I'm rather fond of." "So fond of her as to bring about your own death? That's exactly what will happen if this child is born." "No. No deal. That is, unless, of course you're willing to offer me something in return." "Such as?" "You have always kept a watchful eye over Hercules. Well, now I'm asking you to turn the other way while I do what I have to to stop him." "You're asking for my permission to kill my own son?!" "WHAT IS IT ABOUT HIM YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN IN ME?!" "Aw, it's not just you. He has managed to do something that we god have tried and failed to accomplish. He's earned humanity's love in every gesture, except fear." "And Xena has earned mine, so I guess we both have something to lose. Well, 'Dad,' what's it gonna be?" :–'Ares' and Zeus "I never thought I'd say this: I believe you. But how can I be sure you aren't gonna change your mind?" "Because of a lesson I regret teaching you long ago, Hercules. Parents should never outlive their children." :–'Hercules' and Hera "You're so desperate. You're trying to convince me that you love me. Well, go on. Say it. Say it. Say you love me. The time for you and me has been and gone." "It was worth a shot anyway. I thought in your present condition you might be a little more gullible." "I am pregnant, not brain-damaged." (she, Gabrielle and Solon leave) "I love you, Xena." :–'Xena' and Ares "So, it's come to this." "This isn't gonna end well for either of us, but I'm ready to live with what I have to do." "If you live." :–'Zeus' and Hercules Links and References Guest Stars * Kevin Smith as Ares * Kevin Sorbo as Hercules * Charles Keating as Zeus * Meg Foster as Hera * Stephen Lovatt as Hades * Nicko Vella as Solan * Uncredited as Clotho * Uncredited as Lachesis * Uncredited as Atropos * Uncredited as Eve References Kronos; Elysian Fields; Ephiny; Fate; Forest of the Titans; Olympian; Helmet of Invisibility; Mt. Olympus; Proxidicae; Rib of Kronos; Tartarus; Titan; Underworld |Episode Name = God Fearing Child |image = |Caption = " " |Series = Xena: Warrior Princess |Season = 5 |Original Air-Date = January 31, 2000 |Episode Order = 102rd in Series, 12th in Season |Date = Year 5 |Written By = Chris Manheim |Directed By = Phill Sgriccia |Prev Episode = Punch Lines |Next Episode = Eternal Bonds }} Category:XWP episodes Category:XWP Season Five